


Milk

by xenowhore



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenowhore/pseuds/xenowhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slit is an asshole with a canteen full of Mother's Milk on a blisteringly hot day, and he doesn't want to share. Not in the conventional sense, anyhow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk

“Fuckin’ hot one today.” Slit grumbled, reaching for his canteen. He unscrewed the cap and tilted his head back, taking a long deep pull, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed.

Beside him, Nux nodded in agreement. He was looking out over the dunes, leaning against the coupe. The sun beat down on them from where it hung in the sky directly above their heads. Punishing, unrelenting, scorching. Nux could feel the drip of sweat rolling between his shoulder blades, collecting in his lower back.

“Sure is. Hey, don’t be greedy, gimmie so--” he trailed off as he turned to Slit with an outstretched hand. The words died in his throat as he took in the sight of his Lancer.

Slit had paused in his gulping to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. He clutched the canteen with the other, it’s contents holding not Aqua Cola but something special, more prized and sought after by the war boys. Mothers Milk. You did well on the road and Immortan rewarded you - they’d been saving it, planning on drinking it together, and only once the sun was at it’s hottest. 

Nux fully intended to knock Slit upside the head for drinking most of it himself, but that plan flew out the window as he watched, hypnotized, as the milky white liquid dribbled from between Slit’s staples in his cheeks.

Swallowing and capping the canteen, Slit cocked an eyebrow at him. “The fuck you starin’ at?” his voice was bemused, only slightly irritated. Beads of the milk dripped off his chin and rolled down his chest between the valley of defined muscle.

“Nothing.” Nux could feel his face burning under his clay. He cleared his throat. “You’re leakin’ again.”

Slit wiped his chin with his hand. “Aw fuck.” he muttered, running his thumb along the seam in his cheek. 

“Missed some.” Nux jerked his chin at his chest, and Slit paused, a smirk spreading across his face as the realization dawned on him. He chuckled smugly.

“What?” Nux asked defensively, his voice uneasy. Slit unscrewed the cap on the canteen and, holding Nux’s gaze, tipped it back to his mouth. He swallowed once, twice, and then purposely tilted it toward his chest, letting the milk trickle out to splash onto him. He returned the cap and placed the canteen on the roof of the coupe beside him, leaning back on his elbows.

Nux stared at the river of milk as it made a slow trail down the bumps of Slit’s abs. He raised his eyes back up to Slit’s who cocked his head, eyes dark and narrowed. “Well? Thought you were thirsty.” he drawled.

“You are such a fuckin’ asshole.” Nux muttered, fighting to keep the smile from his face. He knelt in the sand in front of Slit who hummed appreciatively. Looking up at him, he bit his bottom lip the way he knew drove the lancer crazy, and began to lap up the milk. Slowly, his tongue gentle and soft against Slit’s skin. He paused at the waist of the cargo pants and nuzzled his face against the growing bulge of Slit’s cock, getting a low groan in response.

“Shit yeah.” Slit let his head drop back, but Nux surprised him by getting to his feet, nipping and licking his way up Slit’s chest, laving his tongue in circles around a nipple. He gripped Slit by his hips as he brought himself to his full height, trailing his mouth up his shoulder, along his neck and finally beside his ear, where he stopped and sucked the lobe between his teeth.

Slit bucked against him and he laughed, sliding his tongue inside Slit’s ear. He ground against him slowly, his hands stroking the thick scar tissue on Slit’s hips, and pressed soft kisses along the staples in his cheek. Slit caught his mouth with his own and licked his way inside, growling as he crushed Nux’s head against him, their teeth and tongues warring. The coupe rocked and it’s metal groaned under protest.

Nux pulled away with a gasp, moaning in delight as Slit bent forward and nipped the skin of his throat. He could feel his lancers cock rigid and swollen where it pressed against him and he palmed him through his pants, catching Slit’s eyes with his own. He licked his lips, squeezed him, and stepped back.

“The hell…?” Slit was panting, his clay smudged and his lips wet and swollen.

Holding his gaze, Nux grabbed the canteen from the roof and unscrewed it, swallowing the last of the Mother’s Milk in one gulp. He wiped his mouth with his hand and tossed the empty canteen in the sand.

“Better be gettin’ back.” he said cheerfully, dusting his hands on his pants. Slit stared at him, dumbfounded, his mouth hanging open.

“You... _what?_ You better be fuckin’ joking Nuts.”

Nux feigned ignorance, shrugging as he walked around the coupe to the driver's side door. “Dunno what you’re talkin’ about.” he said innocently, reaching for the door handle.

Later, when Nux was curled up in their bunk with an aching backside and bruises and love bites that wouldn’t go away for _weeks_ , he asked himself if teasing Slit had been worth it. Worth the sand in his face and the extra hour they had to tack onto their patrol time. Worth it to feel that delicious weight on top of him, nearly crushing him, driving into him until he felt like he was splitting apart.

He smiled as he nuzzled his face between Slit’s shoulders, his arm draped over his hip, staples under his fingers familiar and cool.

It was a resounding yes.


End file.
